


The Arpeggio of Gay Mickey

by MsMellowMeadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Closeted Character, Drama & Romance, FBI Agent Lucifer, Italian Mafia, M/M, Michael as a Mafioso, New Jersey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMellowMeadow/pseuds/MsMellowMeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unlikely story of two men meeting, falling in love and dealing with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've wanted to publish for a very long time. It's a work in progress, but bear with me.

 

It must have been the coldest day of January, the day the body was discovered in the Hudson River. It was floating, upside down, torn and misshapen. Its face was beyond recognition, a gaping hole where an eye should have been. The body, which once was a man, was now grotesque and blue from the unforgiving cold and unbearable to look at.

“What kind of sick fuck does that?”

“Why don’t you take a guess, agent? It’s the obvious signature of the Genaro Crime Family from Jersey. This guy is most likely John Ferguson, proprietor and unfortunately, gambler. The word on the street was that he owed the Genaro Family 25 K. Think before you ask, agent.”

“…Forgive me, agent Phillips.”

The older agent snorted. The younger agents should know when refrain from asking stupid questions. This was the third victim in four months, and the signature was consistent. The frustration was immense, as every law officer knew who was behind these hits but their hands were tied.

“Agent. Are we done here?”

“Yeah, let the crime scene unit do their work. Let’s get back to the quarters.”

The agent walked back to the car with a familiar feel of anger. Lucas Phillips had seen his share of hits, of people who were “sleeping with the fishes”. Even with the RICO case, nothing really seemed to change. It was understandable that these victims might have not been completely innocent, illicit dealings and gambling but still. It didn’t not make it right.

Lucas was pulled from his thoughts by the car door opening.

“Chief Phillips. I have been notified by the section chief. Apparently she has some urgent business with you. She asked you to meet her as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Heller. Did she say anything else?”

The younger agent smiled at his unit chief and fastened his seatbelt.

“Nope. I would certainly be afraid, chief.”

….

The bathroom wall seemed to get closer by the minute, the breaths he took shorter and shorter. The growing panic was building slowly inside him, ready to take over any minute. A water bottle was knocked over beside him, the water had already seeped into his trousers. He didn’t pay any attention to the discomfort of the hard floor or his wet clothes, but kept focusing on the bathroom wall like he had for the past three hours.

There was banning on the front door, and Michael knew that his time alone would soon be cut short.

A loud crash filled the apartment for a second and soon the bathroom door was also forced open. A man came barging in, taking no heed in the state of the rest of the apartment, which in turn was in no better shape than its owner.

“Jesus Christ, Mikey…”

Michael tore his gaze away from the wall and turned to faze his unexpected visitor. His shocked gaze told him everything he needed to know about his state.

“How long have you been here?! And what the hell has happened to your apartment? Did you do that?!”

“Calm down, Cleto. I’m fine.”

The man, an older Italian-American, didn’t seem to be pleased with his answer. Frustrated, he grabbed Michael from the floor and dragged him to the living room with relative ease. Michael knew better than to anger his capo. Michael respected him like a father.

Michael sunk down on the couch and started to roll up his sleeves. He bared both arms to Cleto, knowing that he would have demanded it sooner or later.

“So you aren’t using again. That’s good. But I didn’t ask you about that. If this is about last Saturday, you did what you had to do. He was found today by the feds. It was noble of you, and you earned the respect of New York. You didn’t have to do it, it could have easily been their gig as well. But you stepped up, and showed loyalty to the family.”

Michael nodded. Cleto was right, of course. He often was, and it was originally his idea that Michael would offer his services. The man was a mastermind in his own rights. A capo from New York had given him a share of five percent from their heroin route in the Bronx. Half of it went to Cleto, but still.

“It’s not that. I broke up with Susan. She cheated on me with some bastard and left me yesterday.”

The truth was far behind that but it seemed to be enough for Cleto. The man was sympathetic but obviously pissed off. He was old school and didn’t always approve of Michael’s melodramatic approach to things.

“Fine. Let’s go get a drink in the city. Go grab a shower and change. We’ll leave in a twenty minutes.”  
…

“I’ve always loved jazz. It’s got that smooth, calming sound. You don’t really notice it, and one can easily speak over it. But when it’s gone, you notice its absence.”

Lucas listened to the slight tipsy man with a crooked smile. He had dark eyes, and curly brown hair to match them. Sun-kissed, even in January and a flirtatious smile. Italian-American, and maybe a few years older than Lucas. They already talked for a few minutes and Lucas noticed only then that they failed to introduce themselves. But the man beat him to it.

“What’s your name?”

“Ah, I’ll buy you a new drink if you can guess it.”

Nothing was sweeter than playing with no harmful intentions. A little flirtatious playing was always welcome in Lucas’s life, since his profession hardly never allowed it. Serious people often bored him far too easily. The cherub like man smiled mischievously and rested his head on his hand, seemingly thoughtful.

“Give me a clue. You devil.”

“You gave it yourself. Just now.”

“What? No. You call yourself Lucifer?”

“My real name might not be Lucifer but I like being called that. Everyone in my hometown called me that, for the better or worse. Now, special people can call me that.”

The man smiled and stepped off his barstool to stand in in front of Lucifer. He fitted himself next to him and whispered to his ear;

“How ironic, Lucifer. My name is Michael.”  
…

Sometimes, it just worked between two people. It was easy to touch, caress and kiss, without any hesitation or second thoughts.

Lucifer’s hands slid down Michael’s sides, stopping at his hips, caressing them softly. They kissed passionately without rushing but savoring each other like they would never get to do it again. Time was not an enemy, and the night seemed endless. Michael sighed into Lucifer’s mouth and moaned when his fingers reached the buttons of his trousers.

He pushed Michael on the bed and took off his trousers. He lowered himself between his knees and kissed the inner thighs slowly, working his way up to still clothed cock.

“Jesus. Don’t tease me Lucifer.”

“Whatever you say, baby.”

“Heh. Is that my new nickname?”

Lucifer smirked and rolled off Michael’s boxers and kissed his hard cock. Michal moaned at the first real contact and sparled himself on the bed, blissful and expectant. Lucifer grabbed the root and swallowed him whole, sucking and caressing it with his mouth an tongue like the expert he was. Lucifer felt himself harden even further at the sounds that filled the room. The man other was practically screaming.

“Oh God! You- you seriously have to stop or I’m going to-

Lucifer let him go and jumped off the bed, kicking his trousers and boxers off as quickly as he possibly could. Michael rose to his knees as the other man returned to the bed and kissed him. Lucifer slid his hand down Michael’s hips all the way down to his bottom, parting the cheeks teasingly. Michael broke the kiss and slide his hands through Lucifer’s blond hair.

“Come on then. Show me what you got, devil.”

Lucifer gave him the most devilish grin he had ever seen and kissed him one more time. Michael turned his back to Lucifer as the blond man lubed his fingers and got behind Michael, kissing his neck and sliding two fingers inside his hole. Slowly but surely he scissored and spread him before adding a third finger, kissing and gently nipping at his partner neck.

Michael sunk to the bed, resting his upper body on the bed, the feel of Lucifer’s fingers inside him getting sweeter and sweeter.

“I’m good. Do it.”

Lucifer drew his fingers gently out, quickly grabbing a condom from his nightstand and rolling it on. He grabbed Michael’s sides and positioned himself before slowly pushing himself in.

He never really remembered the feeling of the first thrust, other than a sweet bliss that one could almost taste. The feeling of a man under him, sweating just as he did and moaning just as he did, grabbing the hard hips or shoulders, driving in again and again. The dark haired man met him halfway in his thrust grabbing the bedpost while moaning something incoherent. Lucifer himself was damn sure that nothing he said either made any sense. It didn’t matter, nothing really matter but the fact that they were here alone, driving each crazy. He could feel the slap of skin as he pounded, faster and faster, rhythmically and then not. He was close, so close and Michael Kept clenching around his cock, making it all the better.

Lucifer lifted Michael up to grab his cock, to make sure that he was as close as him. The cock was already leaking with precome and Lucifer started to tug at firmly. Michael grunted and moaned, reaching up to Lucifer’s neck and bent kiss him. It was sloppy but so good, somehow so perfect. Michael parted from the kiss, and gave last long sigh as he came on Lucifer hand.

He hadn’t once, during that one evening, looked so relaxed, so content than now. Lucifer came right behind him, closing his eyes, but still only seeing Michael’s face.

Gently, he eased himself out and Michael slumped to the bed, still trying to catch his breath. The condom was tossed on the floor and Lucifer lowered himself on the bed beside Michael. The slowing breaths was a sure sign that Michael was about to fall asleep. Lucifer draped a hand on his partner s middle and willed himself to sleep.

It came easier that night.  
….

Michael had forgotten how uncomfortable it was to wake up covered in your very own spunk. It was definitely something one could’ve left in the teenage years. The bed, on the other hand, was soft and very different in the morning light. The bed sheet were white and freshly laundered, in fact the entire apartment was neat and obviously decorated with care and intention. And rather large.A sinking feeling filled his stomach. Who was this person he went with last night?

“Hey. You’re up. Morning.”

And there he was. Lucifer. Standing in the door opening, smiling smugly. Even though the apartment felt strange and unknown, Lucifer seemed just as safe and familiar that he seemed yesterday. He propped himself down on the bed, beside Michael.

“Morning. How long have you been awake?”

“Not for too long, just took a shower,” he replied softly. Michael could smell the fresh telltale sign of a citrus shower gel, and became all too aware of his own soiled state.

“Yeah, I should probably head home. Listen, thanks for letting me sleep here,” Michael replied hurriedly. Although he felt mildly comfortable with Lucifer, the situation seemed awkward.

“No, don’t. Take a shower, and let’s get something to eat. If you don’t have anything planned that is.”

“Why?” he asked, confused by the entre situation. This wasn’t by far his first one night stand, but it was the first time he was immediately asked for seconds, of sorts. Michael couldn’t deny that he was surprised but there was something about Lucifer that kind of made him expect something more of the blonde man. He couldn’t have left this just at a quick goodbye.

“Why not? Maybe you’ll notice that I’m charming or simply irresistible and you just can’t stay away from me,” Lucifer said. Everything about seemed to be effortlessly flirtatious, and Michael was having a hard time making up a reason why he couldn’t go.  
After all, great sex didn’t come around too often.

  
“Hmm. Fine, but I’ll shower first and get to pick where we eat,” Michael said, rising up from the bed. He let the blanket that was the only thing covering his nudity fall to the bed, and headed for the shower. Lucifer smirked at delicious sight, rolling off the bed.

“No matter,” Lucifer muttered to himself, “Italian is always fine with me.”  
….


	2. Secondo

The Italian bistro was crowded and loud, as expected from a busy Thursday afternoon in Manhattan. Michael, ever the gentleman, was tasked with fitting himself in a tight spot between their table and a hefty man, with Lucifer defending himself with the obvious statement that he couldn’t possibly fit there.

“You know, you never told me what you did for a living?”

Straight to the point, Michael winced in his mind. People paid far too much attention to professions nowadays. No matter how amusing it would be to shock the general public, Michael decided against honesty, as was expected of him.

“I’m a stock broker. Been doing it for eight years now, liked it so far. How about you? “Michael lied easily and retaliated. He quite honestly had no idea what the blonde did for a living. The apartment gave no clues about it either, Michael thought idly and took a sip of water.

“I’m a fed.”

Michael promptly chocked on his water.

“Jesus, are you okay?” Lucifer asked hurriedly and made a motion to rise from the table but Michael promptly waved him away.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. You just surprised me, that’s all. It’s not every day you meet an FBI-agent. You’re not a profiler, are you?” Michael asked and tried to recover from his dry land drowning. The water in his lungs still made an annoying burn, and the actually worry that he was on a sort of date with a fed, was making his head spin.

It was enough of a risk to be eating out with a man that was not associated with him in their business. True, he could pass him off as a friend, which in truth was his plan B if someone saw them, but this made this unnecessary complicated. Michael was painfully aware of the fact that if anyone even suspected him of being gay, he be killed immediately.

“God, no. I’m in the white collar unit. I’ve seen the profilers two or three times, and I swear I’ve never seen a stranger bunch. It seemed like they profile every fucking one they talk to, and we’re colleagues for god’s sake.”

At least he wasn’t in the organized crime unit. But still, it was risky business. Michael prided himself with being almost invisible in the organization, especially since his promotion. The RICO case was still in an infant stage and Cleto had him feel positive that their family was still safe. Still, Michael knew that it would be stupid to keep this up.

It was as if Lucifer read his thoughts and sensed him cutting their lunch short.

Lucifer had watched the man’s inner battle for a while, and couldn’t miss the fact that he seemed bothered that he was a fed. The agent inside him was immediately suspicious, but then again this wouldn’t be the first time that his profession would interfere with his relationships. The white collar ruse worked on some, but perhaps honesty would gain him some more time. After all, what did he have to lose? Michael might have been pleasing to look at, but he still was just a stranger he wouldn’t miss for long.

“Michael. Actually, I’m not in white collar, but the organized crime unit. It is risky job, and I pretty much always try to withhold what I work with. But you don’t seem like a person that appreciates being lied to just to save your feelings.”

Goddammit.

How could have he forgotten? Lucas Phillips, the guy who just got promoted in the RICO case. His face was all over the fucking news.

“That’s not something you hear every day. I must admit that you really outdid me.” Michael tried his best to convey nonchalance, while desperately trying to convince himself that the agent had no idea who he truly was. If there was one thing he could handle, it was keeping to the shadows. It was his way of life truly, in every aspect.

But there was something that held him rooted to the chair- keeping him still and looking into the agent’s eyes. Lucifer seemed to relax once again, and Michael could only wonder what the hell he was doing, still sitting here, reading the menu.

“Thank you. I appreciate your honesty, although it’s kind of unnecessary. We haven’t known each for that long.”

“Still you deserve it. When it comes to these things, “Lucifer said, smiling mischievously, “especially when you approaching your forties, you really don’t gain anything by lying. It always turns around to bite you in the ass.”

“You do have a point there.”

The smile that Lucifer gave him was enough to keep Michael in place for the entire meal. Every fiber of his being was anxious, but Michael hadn’t had the best week. His apartment was the last place he wanted to go back to now, and Lucifer’s idle chatter throughout lunch was the most relaxing thing Michael had listened to in years.

For the way life had kicked him lately, for all the nights he couldn’t sleep for more than a wink, the man decided to see this one good thing through.  
…

The wind sweeping around him was cold and harsh, almost snuffing out the cigarette he desperately tried to smoke. Michael was waiting in their newly appointed rendezvous point, an old abandoned gas-station outside New Jersey, for his capo. The man had called an hour earlier, and was surprisingly late. As soon as Michael was contemplating the idea of leaving, he saw the head-lights of another car approaching in the darkness. As he pulled up, Michael stepped into the S.U.V- a nice looking one, of course.

"How have you been doing?” the older man asked while simultaneously blowing out smoke from his mouth. The car already reeked of cigarettes and it was one of the few places where Michael couldn't imagine to smoke. The smell was enough to sate his thirst for nicotine.

"I'm fine.” Michael didn't offer any more information. Cleto wasn't a man to worry about other people’s well-being, and the younger man was happy to keep it that way. The last thing he needed now was to have someone snooping into his things, the memory of Lucifer was far too well branded into his mind.

He still had trouble believing that it actually happened. Agent Phillips, the newly appointed unit chief in the FBI, had been invited Michael into his bed not more than a day ago. It was somehow sickening, this twist of fate and he knew that something had to be done. If it would be known later that he was seen with a fed, nothing he said could save him then. Cleto had to know.

"When you left the club yesterday, agent Phillips came in there later. He came over to talk to me, but I don't think he knew who I was-"

"What! Why the hell did he approach you then?! Don't be a fool, Mikey. If he knows about you, then someone might be talking!" Cleto shouted and grabbed Michael's chin, turning him to face to the furious older man, his eyes blazing with righteous anger.

The younger man winced in pain and blanched at the capo’s dangerous look.

There was no other choice.

"No, sir. He- he asked me to join him for the night. Phillips was trying to hit on me, for Christ’s sake! He's a flaming homo! He has no idea who I am!"

Cleto’s grip eased immediately and a shocked look took over his face. Michael words sunk in a like cold shower, sobering him right up and an eerie silence settled in the car. The capo stared into the empty gas-station they were parked in, contemplating his next move.

"Did you? Go with him?"

"I- No. Of course not! I just talked with him for a bit and then left." Michael hoped his voice didn't shake as much as his hands.

"That was a stupid move." The younger man couldn't believe his ears. "You could have gotten something out of him."

"Like what? He's a fed, he isn't going to blurt out suspects to a one night stand! Especially not about an ongoing investigation! Phillips is not a rookie! Besides, I’m not going to have sex with man, for fucks sake!”

"Michael. You could use him to reveal something. Anything. Don't you realize what kind of opportunity this is? If we were to say that you are an- let’s say cousin, of a made man. And you are fearful for your safety since this cousin of yours has disrespected the boss’s wishes. Now, you and your cousin are close, and your life has been threatened before. If you express concern and ask for some help, do you really think that he would deny you that?"

"I still don't see how this could give us any inside information."

Cleto sighed and rubbed his temples. “Michael, we have a fed on the RICO case trying to hook up with you. It’s a golden opportunity. If he tries to get information from you, then we know we have a leak. If he doesn’t, well, you can go around snooping for anything.”

“But… I can’t go around pretending to be gay. If the others found out, I’d be killed, or worse.”

“Let me worry about that.” Cleto said thoughtfully, and glanced at his watch. “You better get going, I promised to be home an hour ago. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Frowning, Michael stepped out of the car and watched his capo steer into the dark road. He lit a cigarette and cursed his luck, fumbling around his pockets for the phone-number Lucifer left him after their lunch.

When he found it, it still remained unclear to him whether he was happy about it or not.  
….

It took a two minute conversation to set up date. Tomorrow, at Lucifer’s apartment.

 _Don’t be late,_ he said.

Michael could almost taste the smirk he was sure adorned Lucifer’s lips. He could help but smile a little at his words. It was ordinary and casual, so easy to want. For a small moment, he allowed himself to forget his orders and pretend that this was for real.  
He let his phone slide from his hand back on to the bathroom floor. The walls were staying still tonight, and the dread in stomach had lessened. He entertained the thought of going to sleep in his bed.

It was quickly dismissed.

He felt safe here.  
…..

“So, how come I haven’t seen you at any of the clubs in Jersey? I lived there for ten years and never once heard about you. You’re not one for that scene, are you?

Michael turned awkwardly in his seat. “No.” he answered quickly. “I’m not really out in the open.”

It was painfully true to his ears. Never once had he actually uttered the words to anyone, revealing his sexuality, his true self.

“A beautiful man like you shouldn’t feel the need to hide in shadows. You owe it to yourself to live out in the open, like you deserve. I’m not saying it’s easy, but it’s definitely easier than to live in a lie.” Lucifer smiled kindly and grasped Michael’s hand. “No man should live a life where they are not loved truly and where they can love truly.”

Almost unwilling a smile formed on Michael’s face. It wasn’t often he heard such beautiful words.

“Thank you. But really, it’s not that big of a deal. I learned to live this way, and it works out just fine. I have people I need to think about, you know. My family, co-workers...”

“You sound like you made up your mind about that. Do you think it’s really worth it?”

Michael stared at the drink clutched in his hands. This wasn’t supposed to be this hard- he suddenly found himself contemplating the topic and decided to end it without a second thought.

“It kind of has to be. But I don’t really want to talk about that. Why don’t you tell me more about yourself? How’s work?”

_Way to be subtle, Michael._

The blond man had a thoughtful look on his face as he rose from the couch to top off his Pinot Grigio. He recognized the desperate attempt to change conversation topic, and frankly didn’t care for it.

“You know, I was in the closet for 29 years. And I remember having the exact same reasons, family, work and what have you. But honestly, that’s just bullshit. You really think you doing them a favor like this?”

The other man rose from the couch, with barely concealed anger. The fact that he hadn’t felt anything akin to this in several years was a vague thought somewhere in the back of his mind, but right now, Michael didn’t care one bit.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I should have realized you’re the leading expert on how to make life choices. So, in your opinion, I should come out, and dance in tutus around Central Park, and not give a damn about how that would affect my family and my life in general? It doesn’t matter if I lose my job and every one I ever cared about, as long as I get to be true to myself, huh? Well, thanks for fixing my life, Lucas.”

Michael was pretty sure he managed to spill some of the wine during his outburst, which turned more and more heated as it progressed. This was the first time he ever explained himself and his actions to anyone, and to have them instantly thrown back as poor and senseless? It hurt. And Lucifer must have sensed it, since his expression of mild anger quickly turned to a regretful one.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, I just think it’s wrong that you have to live like this. But I stepped out of line, and I apologize.”

Lucifer’s words might have been sincere, but Michael saw the glint that still resided in his blue eyes. He wasn’t going to waver on his opinion.

“And, don’t call me Lucas. It sounds wrong when you say it.”

A scoff emerged from Michael as he sipped the last of his wine. He motioned to have it filled again, all the while eyeing the man guardedly. He recognized a playful tone when he heard it, and honestly Michael was happy to end this conversation. There was still a trace of anger in his mind, but he knew it was better to push it aside for the time being. He wouldn’t gain anything from fighting with the man, but the thought of standing his ground against him was tempting.

The unwavering confidence that oozed from everything Lucifer did was both a turn-on and a source of annoyance. Michael moved back to couch and made himself comfortable, with Lucifer soon joining him.  
It dawned on him that he hadn’t approached Michael about anything suspicious that could be tied to the family. Silently, he was happy about the slow approach. Maybe it was even possible that Lucifer didn’t really know that Michael was a made man, but that was far too early to tell.

But Michael relaxed a fraction.

“So, why don’t you tell me how many bad guys you sent to jail today?”

The smirk that rose on Lucifer’s face was downright dangerous.

....


End file.
